Nowhere Special  Slippy Chapters
by justforyawg
Summary: Slippy is dragged to the bar by Fox and ultimately left there. His best friend's efforts are noble, but really are a pain. Slippy x Jenny   Rated for language and intimacy. AU
1. Questionable Assets

Questionable Assets

The bar was nice. It really was. The lighting was good. The selection was great. The wolverine bartender, Gregori, was friendly. The music was even okay. It didn't reek like the backwater taverns that the Fox crew sometimes had to stop at for information. The bathrooms had probably seen a mop in the past week and the bar floor actually looked clean. All in all, it was a decent joint.

Slippy leaned back in his cushy corner booth that looked out over the crowd and sighed. So why wasn't he having fun?

His captain had assured him that going out would be good for him.

_Staying in the bowels of the ship for months at a time isn't beneficial for any mammal's psyche, never mind an amphibian's_, Fox had said. And so, his friend's new pet project had become clear. He would force Slippy to have fun and interact with other people.

Didn't matter that Slippy was from a completely different culture and had no idea how to interact with all these furred creatures. They were all so much taller, thinner, faster. They had different priorities, different views, politics were completely implausible, and they absolutely reeked of lust sometimes.

Especially in establishments that serve alcoholic beverages.

Grumbling, the young frog glared at his watch. Roughly two hours more of this stupidity and he was leaving. He had tried. He really had. He had swallowed his pride and approached a few ladies that he had found faintly interesting. He had hovered at the edges of their conversations to see what they were talking about first and then added to their discussion.

He had seen Falco do this with positive results. The bird would just pause at a table, tilt his head, and then casually edge his beak in over a female's shoulder and comment. There would be a giggle, a smile, and one of them would gesture to an empty seat or wiggle over to make room. And Falco would slide into the seat, wrap an arm around a lady and eventually take her home within an hour.

The tactic worked; it was proven. _Fox_ even did it.

For some reason though, it just didn't work for amphibians.

Slippy rubbed a finger over the lip of his glass and listened to the musical tone. It sounded as depressed as he was. It wasn't that he wanted to take any of these creatures home; he just wanted to talk to someone so that the time would just pass faster.

An hour and fifty-two more minutes. Damn.

He tilted the glass against his lips and let the ginger ale slip down his throat. _Damn you Fox. Just because you're captain does not mean you can order your crew around on off-hours_. But he had. And he did. And so Slippy was here, nursing a drink until the hour he was allowed to go home.

Somehow, as the latest effort to make the frog socialize, the fox had gotten a hold of the spark plug of Slippy's car and had given it to the amused wolverine with some specific instructions: the frog wasn't to leave until eleven. And so the hours had passed by in a painful crawl. Fox's enthusiasm died a painful fiery death within half an hour.

Truthfully, Slippy wasn't surprised by the results of the evening. He wasn't here for sex, while it seemed that the rest of the crowd were. He snorted.

No, he wouldn't come to a bar for intelligent conversation either. If he wanted that, he'd go online. The weapon engineering forums had some of the strangest discussions going on and there at least his opinion was welcomed and even appreciated.

What was the word that Falco used for the ladies of the night crowd? He signaled to the waitress for another ginger ale and she nodded. Pretty and not too bright: 'bimbos'? The engineer shook his head. Pointless. He had approached the females only because his captain had looked him dead in the eye and threatened to push back the "curfew" time. It had taken four tries for the leader of their group to shake his head and give it up (though not enough to return the spark plug).

Slippy may have been a horrible pilot, but even he could dodge a slap. The ladies being drunk probably helped too.

The other pilots had already left; Falco with two ladies, Fox with a vixen. Brown, not blue, Slippy absently noted. He couldn't understand how these mammals just chose bed mates at random. Did sexual intercourse mean nothing to them? It was the closest two creatures could physically be to each other; as intimate as it could get. It shouldn't be capable with strangers that would only walk away the next morning, or even the next hour.

When he had expressed his opinion to Fox, his friend had given him an odd look while the bird had fallen over laughing. No, he didn't expect marriage. He didn't even expect a committed relationship. However, he wanted to at least know the female before sleeping with her. The most he required out of his partner would be that she would have a brain. Something he could respect and that they could at least talk to each other. Otherwise, what was sex? Some way to relieve pressure? He may as well use his own hand for all the intellectual stimuli that would give and avoid the awkward small talk altogether.

The waitress stopped by at that point and set down his drink. She gave him a fleeting smile and then she turned away.

Slippy groaned. At this point, the staff had been the only ones to give him any kind of decent interaction.

_Fuck this. Gregori would be a better distraction_. The weapons specialist slid from the booth and grabbed his glass. After only three steps, he observed wryly that his former booth was immediately swarmed by several couples. _No going back now._

He wove his way through the throng to reach the bar. Gregori spotted him and nodded to the side where there was an open seat. Perfect. Maybe he could talk the big bartender into letting him go home early.

Hopping was a frog's specialty. Hopping up to a barstool barely two inches away was pre-school ability. Too bad Slippy got distracted.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the front door swing open. He saw a tall yellow-furred vixen walk into the room. She triggered a memory. He was just pushing up from the floor when he saw the cat that came in after the fox.

Jenny.

Something unyielding crashed down on top of his head and the floor came up to meet the side of his face. _Sonuvabitch!_

"Holy shit! Slippy?"

"Ugh." God, he hurt. He blinked, trying to focus on anything past the white pinpoints spinning across his vision. _System check – anything fried from that last hit? _"… The shields are probably down to twenty percent."

There was a chuckle over his head. "No frog, you just jumped into the wall." The _wall_? "C'mon, let's get you up."

Firm hands under his armpits heaved him up. The world seemed to tilt and even after it was right side up, it continued to tilt further. Slippy let out a groan.

The wolverine at his back snickered. "Can you stand?"

The engineer felt his support loosen and immediately the building swayed. "Uhh… Negative."

"Didn't think so," the bartender grunted, tightening his grip. Above him, Slippy felt Gregori turn his head. "Nathan! Take the bar!"

A brisk voice shouted an acknowledgement and then Gregori was carrying him to a side room. "Damn frog. Did you actually drink something for once?"

The light flicked on and Slippy winced. "No, not drunk. Just distracted." Though, being drunk would actually be preferable right now. He had just jumped into _a wall_.

There was a huff of laughter, and then like a child he was deposited on a cot. "Distracted huh?" Slippy held his head as the wolverine turned away. After a moment, Gregori came back. "Heads up, this is gonna be cold."

_Huh? Oh – ice_. He nodded and let out a soft hiss as the soft pack of frozen gel came down on his head. He grabbed at the pack before it could slide off his head. "Well, I'm obviously talented," he muttered.

"Very," Gregori agreed and Slippy sighed as the bartender pulled up a chair and smirked down at him. The large mammal grabbed the sides of Slippy's head and peered at each of his eyes.

"Hey…"

"So, a distraction huh?" Gregori asked cordially with a quirk of a bushy eyebrow. He let go and sat back, giving the frog an expectant look.

"Don't you have a bar to look after?" This was embarrassing enough without being mothered over.

"Covered." The wolverine showed all his teeth in a grin that threatened to split his skull. "Besides, I need to watch you."

"Do you usually sit with invalids?" Slippy grumbled.

"If they give themselves concussions by jumping into walls? Yes."

Oh, his head hurt too much for this. "I do not have a concussion."

Gregori snorted. "You can't tell up from down. You can't stand." There the mammal paused. "Are you seeing stars?"

Slippy blinked and then sighed. "Several constellations actually," he admitted. A different one for each time he closed his eyes. Fuck, he did have a concussion.

Satisfied, the wolverine leaned back in his chair and crossed those huge arms of his. "And there we go."

Nodding would be a bad idea, so the young frog just huffed. There was one blessed heartbeat of silence. And then Gregori took a breath.

"Was it the digimon?" _Damn nosy bartender_.

Slippy snorted. "No." Which left…

"The cat then."

He blushed. _Fuck my life._ Gregori was grinning again.

-x**X**x-

"Your group is usually gone by the time she and her friend show up, so it makes sense that you haven't seen her here before," Gregori said thoughtfully.

Slippy blinked and slid the gel off his head. After an hour, it had already reached room temperature. "She comes here often?" He couldn't imagine Jenny being a regular at a bar. It seemed… below her standards.

The large mammal shook his head. "Maybe five times in the past two months and always on a Friday." He gave the frog an amused look. "Always shows up with her digimon friend. Always leaves pissed drunk and alone."

Jenny drunk? The frog shook his head. Unbelievable. He couldn't imagine her letting go of that much control. Granted, Krystal was another telepath and she seemed to drown her sorrows in wine on a regular basis. So maybe it wasn't that far-fetched. Still…

"Alone?" Slippy frowned at the wolverine. _With a body like that?_ "That can't be right."

The other creature shrugged. "I haven't seen her leave with anyone but the cabby. And I'm the one who calls him in."

So she wasn't having any luck with finding company either. Hmm... Slippy turned the blue gel pack around in his hands and watched as it rolled over his skin. He wasn't sure whether to see that as a hopeful scenario or a sad one. He certainly wasn't having fun by himself so he could relate to her situation, but still, he wouldn't wish that upon her. Perhaps, she would welcome his company?

Somehow he doubted that she had spent those evenings being rebuffed. If anything, he was sure other creatures had approached her.

So why was she alone?

A deep baritone chuckle interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over to see Gregori standing up from the chair and stretching. "You look fine," the bartender observed. "The bruising isn't even obvious."

Slippy blinked slowly. "No stars either," he noted cautiously. He put the gel down beside him as his free hand gently prodded his abused crown.

"Well frog, see if you can stand then," suggested the wolverine as he pulled the chair away to settle against the far wall. "As much as your conversation is a few steps above the average drunk's, I need to get back to work."

"A few steps," Slippy grumbled good-naturedly. "Fuck you." His new friend only laughed. Still, the frog carefully slid off the cot and touched down on the cool tiles.

The walls didn't sway, the floor was stable, and he didn't feel like his head was balanced on a needle.

"I think I'm alright," he assured Gregori after he had let go of the cot to stand upright.

"Good." The wolverine towered over him, and then grinned _again_. "Let's get you hooked up with that cat then."

Apparently, he had hit his head harder than he realized. "What?" Slippy gaped.

He wouldn't have believed the wolverine had more teeth to show in that grin of his. It got _wider_. "You want pointers?"

Oh god help him— "Y-yes?" —but this was Jenny they were talking about. If this worked…

-x**X**x-

"I can't believe I said that." It had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. "I can't believe I _did_ that." He was never listening to Gregori ever again.

_Get over there. Be confident. Show off your assets. Carry on a conversation. Give her your phone number. Simple._ That wolverine was insane!

Sure, he probably wouldn't have been able to carry on a conversation with Jenny. He stuttered just talking about her. He just wanted to make her aware of him and then leave.

He had walked up to her, said hi, and after that, had been a disaster.

He had approached from the side.

"Hey there, Jenny." The cat of his dreams had turned and looked down at him. _She has the most gorgeous green eyes…_

_Uhh… what's my asset? Oh shit, she's frowning. What do I have that other mammals don't?_

A complete and utter catastrophe. Suffering from a sudden debilitating case of idiocy, he had uttered some bullshit line that he had heard Falco say, even mimicking the tones the bird had used, slapped down a coaster with his phone number, and then beat a quick retreat.

He walked with stiff strides right back into the side room, which was where Gregori found him a few seconds later.

It didn't help that the bartender was laughing so hard the damn beast had tears in his eyes. "What the fuck, Slippy? Your _tongue_?"

"Oh shut up." He was sitting on the cot holding his head again. Hitting the wall was preferable to this.

-x**X**x-

Author's Note: XD Dear god, that was funnier than it should have been. Granted, alright, the material in question was so out there, that there's just no way I could take Slippy seriously.

Slippy was either going to be a real creep, and I was going to struggle not to make him some psycho stalker, or he was going to be a complete and utter innocent, bluffing his way through.

I know you (Yawg) wanted him to think that he had a real chance – and he _did _think that way – but I couldn't relate to him being confident. So I gave him stage fright instead.

Somehow, I don't think he's going to thank me.


	2. Goddess

Previously:

"Oh shut up." He was sitting on the cot holding his head again. Hitting the wall was preferable to this.

-x**X**x-

Goddess

"Fox gave clear orders –"

"He obviously has no idea how bad this experience –"

"- and I see no reason why you can't walk back out there –"

"- has…" Slippy blinked and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Did you see her face?"

"- and apologize to her," the wolverine finished implacably.

Groaning, the frog slumped back against the wall. The pulsing in his ears did nothing for his headache. "I can't just walk up to her and apologize," he said, frustrated. "She'll slap me into next Sunday with a table if I get within twenty feet."

There was a huff of laughter from across the room. "If she were that volatile, this room would be filled with bodies."

"What do you mean?" Slippy moved his hand so he could frown at the bartender.

The wolverine rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen," he drawled, shaking his head. "You think hanging your tongue out is the worst she's seen here? At least you had the decency not to grab her."

The weapons specialist froze, eyes suddenly very wide. Memories of behaviour observed in seedier locales sprang to mind: larger males looming over slimmer females, wandering hands, harsh bruises, strangled whines… Suddenly, the ringing in his ears wasn't so loud.

"Other creatures touched her?"

Gregori raised an eyebrow and snorted. "They tried. Your girl has a gift for keeping drunks off her back."

"She shouldn't have to." _A girl like Jenny shouldn't be subjected to groping. Ever._

"She's in a bar," the wolverine said flatly. "Single female. Alone. Drinking. Dressed to kill."

Slippy shook his head and scowled. "It doesn't make sense," he insisted. "Why is she here?"

Before the bartender could answer, there was a hard knock on the door. The wolverine pushed off from the wall, taking the two steps to get out of the way of swinging slab of solid oak.

"Evening gentlemen," the lion at the doorway said cheerfully, hitching the limp body draped over his shoulder a little higher. He nodded briefly to Gregori and then looked straight at Slippy. "This fellow is gonna need that bed."

"Huh?" Blinking, all Slippy could think was, _Is he dead?_

There was a rumble from his side and suddenly the frog was dragged by the collar off the cot and left on the floor. Slippy looked up to see the wolverine frown down at him, while the feline dumped the body to the mattress. There was a loud snort and then the body started to snore.

"Damages?" Gregori asked as he walked, grey eyes glancing over the passed out patron. Slippy stood up and peered at the male sprawled on the cot as well. _Brown fur, civilian clothes. Hare._

The lion huffed. "Just his pride." The frog felt his skin prickle as the feline turned his golden eyes on him. The cat kept his smile.

Between them, Gregori mumbled something about a tab, and then straightened. "Nathan, Slippy. Slippy, Nathan," he said, stepping out of the way for the two to shake hands. "Alright, back to work."

Retracting his hand, Nathan tilted his head at the bigger creature. "Back to work? You're the one holed up in here."

"Yeah, yeah," the wolverine snorted, shoving the smirking lion through the door.

Slippy, in the meanwhile, was looking around the tiny room and suddenly realized how much the hare on the bed needed a bath. Preferably in a river. A large one.

"Frog!"

He was slightly ashamed at how high he jumped right then. Slippy snapped his eyes up to the bartender at the door. "What?"

"Get out here and talk to that cat."

Okay, maybe the drunk didn't smell that bad. Half an hour. He could last half an hour. Right?

The other creature in the room let loose a loud belch and rolled over.

"Uh… I'd rather stay." Slippy took one step back.

Fur flashed before his eyes and a large dark-brown hand took hold of his shirt front, dragging him forwards.

"You have a choice," the wolverine calmly told him, "you can walk out or I will drag you out."

-x**X**x-

Slippy stomped down the urge to stick his tongue out at the back of the bartender as Gregori turned to pour him another ginger ale. Self-consciously adjusting his shirt again, he slid a glance at pink hair.

He had chosen to walk out, in an attempt to retain some dignity for the evening. Though, once the wolverine had closed the door behind them, the mammal had put a hand on Slippy's back and _propelled_ him towards the bar.

Three seats away from Jenny.

_Damn nosy, interfering, bigger-than-me, fucking bartender._

The situation became even more infuriating when Gregori placed his drink down on a coaster _one_ seat away from her.

_Are you serious?_ Slippy thought incredulously as the bartender smirked at him.

_No…_ Gregori was opening his mouth.

"Slippy! Your drink is ready."

He could see how Jenny's head snapped around to look at the beaming wolverine. Then she turned further to look down the bar.

_Oh sweet electrodes_… The frog closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deep. _Well, she hasn't smashed me yet._

Carefully stepping down from the stool, he walked towards the two mammals. Jenny was watching him warily, while the bastard on the other side of the counter hummed and wiped down some of the counter top.

Once a seat away, Slippy stopped and sighed, looking up into flat green eyes.

"I apologize." Those gorgeous eyes widened by just a smidge. Slippy powered on. "What I did was indecent and—" One slim pink brow was raised. "—inappropriate. Please forgive me," he ended in a rush finding himself at military attention.

Instead of answering him, Jenny turned to give Gregori a wry look. "This is a first," she murmured.

The wolverine did nothing but flash sharp teeth her way and moved off towards a waving hand on the other side of the bar.

Slippy consciously calmed his breathing and fought not to fidget.

Tilting her head a bit to the side, she was looking back at him, not quite friendly, but thankfully without a sneer of disgust that he was dreading. A slight frown puckered the white sleek fur between her brows.

After a moment, a corner of her mouth tweaked up. "Well, you apologized," she allowed, and Slippy's heart sped up, "and you seem sincere..." Miraculously, she smiled down at him and the frog blinked in amazement. "… and you're actually the only thing in this building to not imagine me naked."

Neuron signals seemed to stumble and screech to a halt. Left lobe prodded the right in giddy excitement, only to get a resounding _HELL NO!_ and retreated, slinking back to the darker recesses of Slippy's mind.

On the outside, the frog had frozen to the spot, blinking rapidly_. I don't want to… I could… Not right… Jenny… Pure white… But… And… Uhh…_

A sudden burst of laughter to his right yanked Slippy out of his internal struggle and he dazedly turned towards the sound.

"Breathe frog!" A loud voice commanded from right behind him and Slippy startled, dragging in a sudden gulp of air, only to choke on it as his lungs protested.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he coughed and someone pounded on his back. That someone also guided him over to the barstool so that he flung an arm out to grab the extra support. It took a minute, it felt like a _year_, until he was able to nod and wave away the creature at his back, dragging a sleeve over his streaming eyes, breathing cautiously._ Owww… my chest._

"You know, that really wasn't fair." A tenor voice above his head commented, light reproach in the tone.

_Nathan?_ Slippy looked up.

The lion stood at his side, shaking his head at the cat in front of them. She was standing just a few feet away and actually looked guilty.

"Yeah," Jenny said softly. She gave Slippy a watered down version of a smile. "That was pretty rotten of me, huh?"

"S'all right," he managed to croak out. _Oh, how appropriate. I can croak_. Slippy winced internally.

She winced outwardly.

And inexplicably, Nathan sighed. "Boss, stop laughing already."

There was a thump, and then a large hand slapped down on the counter. Slippy scowled as his "friend" heaved himself up from behind the bar and grinned down at them all. "Aw, you gotta admit, she got him _good_."

-x**X**x-

"That's it you two. You're cut off."

"Huh?" "But…" Slippy rolled his head to the side, taking in amused golden eyes, as beside him the goddess in the blue dress pouted.

The tawny fuzzy thing on the other side of the cool wood thing seemed to move forward. It held up another smaller fuzzy thing.

"How many fingers?"

Blinking, Slippy frowned. "Y'not ho-oldin' any 'ingers. Up. 'Ere…" He squinted. "They're s'posed tah be 'tached… t'ands righ'?"

Goddess of the flowing pink hair snuffled, "Two?"

Oh, she was a genius! So smart! Slippy felt a grin stretch his lips.

There was a snort. "Four actually."

Slippy blinked and felt a little betrayed. She was… wrong? Then he felt offended. Fuzzy Thing must be lying. Goddess was right. She was beautiful. And perfect. And so kind…

And she liked _him_. _Liked_ _him_. Slippy would follow her to the ends of the world. Silent stars and beyond. Just so that she would smile at him. Just like she was smiling now.

There was a chuckle from Fuzzy Thing—Wasn't he mad at Fuzzy Thing before?—and it spoke again. "So, are you two taking separate cabs or together?"

Silly question! Course he was going with goddess. Didn't he just say he would follow her? She liked him…

Goddess giggled. "Together!" she sang out. Her beautiful voice strong and clear.

"Hmm…" Fuzzy Thing turned away. "What do you think, gorgeous?"

From further away, something blue and curvy hummed. "Didn't expect this," it said. "But, if they want to go together..."

"Together!" Goddess sang again. Slippy nodded happily with her.

There was a huff of laughter from Friend of Fuzzy Thing. "Oh, this will be interesting."

"I'll call the cab," Fuzzy Thing said. "Can you get them to the door?"

Friend of Fuzzy Thing came closer. "Not a problem." Something blue reached out to tap Goddess on the shoulder. "Your place or his?"

Goddess giggled and burped in the cutest of ways. Slippy blinked thinking._ Your place or his…_ That meant something… Didn't it?

"Mine!"

Goddess' voice was beautiful.

-x**X**x-

She pulled him from the scratchy seat of the car. It smelled of smoke and old gum. She guided him across a space where his feet stumbled and shuffled and he knew if he fell, his knees would scrape. She made him stop at a door. The light was bright. He'd never been here before.

Her hair glowed. Her eyes were so bright. Her lips a perfect coral hue…

Then she was tugging on his hand. _This way_… Through the doors, over soft carpet. Another set of doors, but metal. Shiny. She wanted to wait here. They giggled and he reached out. Touched her cheek. So soft. Her eyes were so bright. He wanted to see them closer.

A chime… The metal doors, they opened. _In!_ she urged. So in he went. The walls within crept close. They let him lean against them. So sturdy. She was leaning against him. Did she find him sturdy? _Oh Goddess… You are so warm_. Soft.

Coral lips were smiling. They were touching his. But then, they moved away. _What? _

_Come! _The Goddess smiled. Slippy smiled back.

_I will follow you. Anywhere._

-x**X**x-

This place was warm. But not as warm as the heat where she touched him. Not nearly as hot as where she kissed him.

Her fingers, her mouth, her body. Beautiful, perfect.

Her heart beat so fast. He touched her there, over her heart. He placed a hand over his heart and felt them both thudding so hard. It made him shiver.

She pulled him towards her, and then they were tumbling. _Or was the world turning around them?_ But it didn't matter. She was with him. This perfect being, with long pink hair, bright green eyes and soft—_So soft!_—coral pink lips.

They were on something that cradled them, and smelled of flowers. It was dark. But he could see her and that was all he wanted.

Now he drew her close, kissed her fluttering eyelids as she laughed. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her ears, her throat. And she smiled. He knew she was smiling. And she was laughing.

She was tugging on his shirt. _Off!_ she demanded. He agreed completely. The shirt was flung away and then she was running her hands, her nails, her lips... _Goddess! You make me burn!_

His shaking hands touched her shoulders. _Was this okay?_ He stared up into her shimmering green eyes and asked. _May I?_

And she smiled and she nodded and she placed her hands over his, helped him slip the blue fabric from her silky white fur. _Amazing…_

Then his hands were stroking, and rubbing, and he couldn't seem to… He wished his hands were bigger, that his fingers were longer. He wanted to touch all of her. Because the more he touched her, the more his Goddess _moved_ and she whined and she whimpered above him. And she told him, _More!_ and he couldn't deny her.

Suddenly, there were no barriers. There were no restrictions. The clothing was gone. She was touching him and he was touching her.

Her beautiful body twisted and shivered as he kissed her. On her lips, on her neck, on her body. She cried out softly as he tasted her in her sweetest of places. She tasted like nothing on this world.

Soon, he had to push further to chase after that wonderful essence. His tongue twisted and curled, seeking out any place that he may have missed and suddenly she moaned, deep and low. Her claws were sharp in his back.

She had pressed him back in the cushions of their nest, traced lines of fire down his chest. Her teeth were sharp and her lips were soft touches that made his breath catch. She licked him once and his breath shuddered through him. Her hot tongue touched him again and he had to close his eyes. But when she brought him into her mouth, he cried out and all he could see was rivers of pink hair. And then she _purred_.

He was shaking again, but she was pulling him towards her. Soft, and warm. Heat and a sudden slickness. She pulled him and he surged forward and suddenly everything seemed to slide into place.

He was engulfed in a gripping heat that was part of her, and she _writhed_ below him. He knew he was supposed to move. Supposed to rock and pound and push deeper. But here, oh here was also perfect. Just in that moment, right then, with her.

But she wanted him to move. His wonderful Goddess would allow no argument. Her cries were like shining diamonds, clear in their meaning and hard in their demand.

And so he obeyed her. He drove forward and back out. He gripped her silky white shoulders and used every single muscle he had to move, and stroke, and grind. And she continued to move and wriggle and press up into him, flesh to flesh. And she was perfect.

And there was a moment where everything seemed to hang and it seemed like a single breath would change everything. And it did. He didn't expect it. There was no warning.

The world shattered. And below him, his Goddess let loose her voice and sang out in triumph for a single long shining moment.

_You are beautiful. My Goddess._

-x**X**x-

AN: *exhale*


End file.
